1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to rubber sealing elements coated with non-deleterious dry film lubricants and to coating compositions for the deposition of such dry film lubricants. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-deleterious coating composition for the deposition of a non-deleterious dry film lubricant on a rubber sealing element, the rubber sealing element with such a non-deleterious dry film lubricant coated thereon, and a method of coating rubber sealing elements with such non-deleterious dry film lubricant coatings.